21 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-21 ; Comments * With the 1991 Festive Fifty abandoned, until resurrected in 1993. the first of four shows featuring top records and best sessions of the year. * Extreme Noise Terror: “That song has a title so shocking I can’t say it on the radio.” * Nirvana track played for "our William if he's still up listening to his dad." *Peel says he'd like to visit Ukraine: "I would like to go almost anywhere, but the trouble is it's very difficult to find anywhere on the planet that Andy Kershaw hasn't been to before. It's true actually, I've been in places where they say, 'Ah! You must know Andy Kershaw'... you become immediately a huge celebrity on the strength of that." * News: End of the USSR, marriage of Jane Fonda and Ted Turner. Sessions *Gallon Drunk #1 Repeat of only session *Ukrainians #1 Repeat *Pixies #4 Repeat *Thing #1 Repeat of only session (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Please fill in missing album/single and label details) Files (1) (5) and (10) begin *Dinosaur Jr.: Whatever's Cool With Me *Tony Rebel & Macka B: DJ Unity (single) Penthouse *Pixies: Palace Of The Brine (session) *Public Enemy: By The Time I Get To Arizona (CD – Apocalypse 91: The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam *Extreme Noise Terror: Knee Deep In Shit (12” EP - Phonophobia) Vinyl Japan *Gallon Drunk: Ruby (session) *Ukrainians: “Harness Up Your Horses” (session) *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (LP – Shift-Work) Fontana (news) *Loketo ft Diblo Dibala: La Joie De Vivre (LP - Extra Ball) Shanachie *Thing: Blu 4 U (session) *Terry Edwards: Bingo Masters Breakout (EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *LFO: Tan Ta Ra (Moby remix) (single) Warp – continues after tape flip (2) *Pixies: Letter To Memphis (session) *Ultramarine: Geezer (LP - Every Man And Woman Is A Star) Brainiac *Babes In Toyland: Catatonic (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *Ukrainians: “You Are My Joy You Are My Grief (A Heartbroken Young Man Reminisces About His Lost Love)” (session) *Cutty Ranks featuring Wayne Wonder: Lambada (12" single) Penthouse *Gallon Drunk: Some Fools Mess (session) *Wedding Present: Stepping Into Christmas (single) First Warning *Katch 22: Cynical World (LP - Diary Of A Black Man Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat *'File 9' cuts in during next track and continues to the show end. *Thing: Kiss The Sun (session) *Cutty Ranks & Brian Gold & Tony Gold: Tekitia Part II (single) Two Friends *'File 10' ends near start of above track (3) *PJ Harvey: Dry (single) Too Pure *Elustrious: Dance No More *Ween: Doctor Rock *'File y' cuts in during next track. *Pixies: Motorway To Roswell (session) *Human Resource: The Dominator (EP - The Complete Dominator ) *Ukrainians: Dity Plachut (session) *Naked City: unknown (LP - Torture Garden) *(news at 1 am) *Gang Starr: Check The Technique (LP - Step In The Arena ) *Gallon Drunk: Drag 91 (session) *Thing: All Will Be Revealed (session) *Shut Up And Dance: The Green Man *Roy Orbison: I'll Be A Legend In My Time :JP: "Back in the mists of pre-history when I was living in Dallas, I used to play that to myself every time I was feeling sorry for myself. So it got played quite a lot." (4) *Gear Jammer: Two Tons Of Chrome *Nirvana: Territorial Pissings (LP - Nevermind) *'File y' ends here. *'File z' starts here *Ukrainians: Teper Hovorymo (session) *Michael Rose: Bad Boys (7") Taxi *Milk: Is That It? (LP - Tantrum) Eve *Pixies: Subbaculcha (session) *Lucien Bokilo: La S.A.P.E. (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy's *Gallon Drunk: Two Wings Mambo (session) *Tamsin: It's Easy (12") Lafayette *Thing: It's So Easy (session) *(news at 2 am) File ;Name *1) JP911221a.mp3 *2) JP911221b.mp3 *3) JP911221c.mp3 *4) JP911221d.mp3 *5) BestOf1991_01a *6) BestOf1991_01b *7) BestOf1991_05a *8) BestOf1991_05b *9) John Peel 19911221 - Part 2 - 128 kbps.mp3 *10) 1991-12-21 Peel Show R195.mp3 *y) 1991-12-21 Peel Show L097.mp3 *z) 1991-12-21 Peel Show L205.mp3 ;Length *1) 46.41 *2) 46.46 *3) 47.01 *4) 36.37 *5) 52.14 *6) 50.50 *7) 52.12 *8) 52.12 *9) 1:34:22 *10) *y) 36:46 *z) 32:58 ;Other *The BestOf1991 files, though listed as Mixtapes, in fact contain the entire show, in a slightly clearer audio quality than the JP911121x files. The end of File 8 contains a section of the show from 22 December 1991 *File 10) created from R195 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *File y created from L097a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File z created from L205a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango ;Available * Files 1 to 4:http://www.30242b.net/JP_FF_index.html * Files 5 to 8: IAP's Tapes * File 9: Phil/Mooo * File 10: 200 Mooo * Files y) and z): Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown